


The Dream

by BlackbBelt88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbBelt88/pseuds/BlackbBelt88
Summary: BANG. There is screaming from somewhere, but it is hard to place. Then suddenly, a man yells out “Lily, it’s him. Take Harry and run. I’ll hold him off.” More screaming, this time from a woman, as a bright flash of green light erupts out of nowhere.  The woman is carrying a bundle up the stairs and into a room. The room is empty minus a crib along the wall. She sets the bundle into the crib and starts to softly say “Mommy loves you. I love you Harry.” She repeats this over and over until the is another loud BANG as the door swings open. Another man walks into the room. There is more yelling and another flash of green light. The last thing that is heard is the man saying “Avada…”“NOOOOOO” screams a young child as he wakes up in his bed. “No, no, no” he repeats as a man rushes into the room.“What is it, Harry?” asks the man.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This story and all mistakes are my own. This is going to be the start of hopefully some

_BANG. There is screaming from somewhere, but it is hard to place. Then suddenly, a man yells out “Lily, it’s him. Take Harry and run. I’ll hold him off.” More screaming, this time from a woman, as a bright flash of green light erupts out of nowhere. The woman is carrying a bundle up the stairs and into a room. The room is empty minus a crib along the wall. She sets the bundle into the crib and starts to softly say “Mommy loves you. I love you, Harry.” She repeats this over and over until the is another loud BANG as the door swings open. Another man walks into the room. There is more yelling and another flash of green light. The last thing that is heard is the man saying “Avada…”_

“NOOOOOO” screams a young child as he wakes up in his bed. “No, no, no” he repeats as a man rushes into the room.

“What is it, Harry?” asks the man.

“I had that dream again, Siri” Harry replies.

This dream has been something that has bothered young Harry many nights over the last few months. “What does it mean?” he asks.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older, Harry” the man answers. “ _He is still too young to understand what happened. I cannot bare to tell him quite yet. I need to talk to Remus and ask him for help”_ he says to himself.

**********

_TAP TAP_ came a sound from the kitchen window. A man sits at the kitchen table reading from a newspaper with moving pictures. _THE DAILY PROPHET_ the top of the paper read as the man sets the paper down to go to the window. He opens the window to see an owl standing there with a note tied to its leg. The man unties the note and the owl flies off not waiting for any food. The man takes the note back to the table and sits down as he begins to read:

_Remus,_

_Harry had the dream again. It has been happening more and more frequently in the last few weeks. He keeps asking me what it means. I cannot bring myself to tell him. I need your help._

_Sincerely,_

_Sirius_

Remus looks at his watch and figures that he has enough time to take a shower and have some breakfast before he goes to visit Sirius and Harry.

**********

Sirius is pacing back and forth in the basement dining room waiting. He had calmed Harry down enough to go back to sleep. “Hopefully, he doesn’t wake up for another few hours,” Sirius says to what he thought was an empty dining room.

“He will be fine, Sirius” came a voice from behind him. Sirius turns around after hearing the voice.

“Remus. You got my owl, I see” he says as he walks toward Remus and embraces him in a hug. “I hope it didn’t wake you.”

“Not at all my old friend” Remus replies. “I was already awake when it arrived. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“No need to apologize. I was just worried and was hoping that you could help” Sirius answered. The two release the hug and sit down at the table. “KREACHER” Sirius yells and the family house-elf appears with a loud _POP_.

“What can Kreacher do for his master?” says the elf.

“Can you get us something the drink, please?” answers Sirius. The house-elf leaves and returns a few moments later with two cold butterbeer. Sirius dismisses Kreacher and the two men sit in silence for a few moments until Sirius says “I cannot tell him yet. He is too young. I do not think he will be able to comprehend what happened.”

“You do not give Harry enough credit, Sirius. He is Lily and James’ son after all. I feel that if we are both here and explain everything to him, he will understand in his own time” Remus states. “He is a bright boy. Yes, he may only be five years old, but he can process things at an amazing rate.”

“You might be right, Remus” Sirius replies. “I sometimes forget how smart he is. I am just worried that once he finds out, he will not be able to stop worrying about it.” The two relax thinking about what they are going to say to Harry when he wakes. They sit for what feels like hours until they hear a sound from the doorway. They both look over to see Harry standing there, yawning.

“Morning,” they both say.

“Good Morning” Harry yawns. He then clambers up onto Sirius’ lap and falls back to sleep.

They sit like that for another thirty minutes before Sirius looks over and Remus with a slight nod to indicate that now is the time to tell Harry everything. He shakes Harry ever so lightly to wake him. Harry gives another yawn as he stirs awake. “Harry. We need to take to you for a minute” Sirius says as Harry’s eyes open again. “I think now is the time to tell you everything.”

“You mean about my dream?” Harry asks.

“Yes, and what it truly means,” says Remus. “I will start with what I know about the night that you keep remembering.”

“This is more than a dream?” Harry yawns questioningly.

“Yes, Harry” Remus answers. “It seems to me, from what Sirius has written in his letters, that you are reliving the night your parents were killed. Before you ask any more questions, let me explain the events leading up to that night. Ok?” Harry nods his response as he sits up straighter on Sirius’ lap. “Let me begin a few years before. Back when You-Know-Who was gaining followers and strength at an alarming rate.” Remus tells Harry all about Lord Voldemort’s rise to power. Harry never makes a noise. He just sits there staring and would nod his head in understanding. Shortly, Remus makes it to the night in question. “A few days before Halloween 1981, your father came to us asking if he had made the correct choice in Secret Keeper.”

At this point Harry interrupts. “What is a Secret Keeper?” he asks.

This time it was Sirius who answers Harry. “The Secret Keeper is the witch or wizard that is designated to hide a secret using the Fidelius Charm; the secret is embedded in their very soul. That person then becomes the only one able to pass on the information. They can tell whomever they would like. Once the Secret Keeper dies, every person that was told is now a Secret Keeper.” Harry’s only response was a nod to show he understands.

Remus continues talking about how James was nervous about making their other friend Peter Pettigrew his Secret Keeper. “Little did we all know, that would be the last mistake James would make.” There was a small sniffle from Harry, but he did not say a word. All he did was make a face of disgust. “Yes, Harry. We all feel the same now that we know what happened. Shall I continue?” Remus asked, waiting for a response. Harry nods, so he continues. “From what we have gathered since that night, both from our own searching and that of others from the Order, we now know that shortly after he was made Secret Keeper, Peter went to You-Know-Who and told him the exact location of your house. We had thought that as soon as he had received this information, he would have made his move. He ended up waiting until Halloween to travel unnoticed through the crowds to your house.

“After getting there we can only guess as to what happened. It looked as though your father tried to lock and bar the front door as soon as he saw who was through the front lawn” Remus continued. “We can also assume that your mother took you upstairs and did the same thing in the bedroom where you were found. What we are unsure of is what happened, and how you were able to survive.”

After Remus finishes, they sit in silence for a few minutes. Harry is the first to speak. “Where is he?” was all that he asks. “Peter not You-Know-Who.”

“Azkaban prison” they both answer looking at each other, not knowing who should continue. Sirius nods to Remus indicating that he will tell Harry.

“Azkaban is a fortress on an island in the middle of the North Sea. It serves the magical community of Great Britain as a prison for convicted criminals. The prison is guarded by creatures known as Dementors. Dementors drain people of all happiness and leave them with their worst memories. Most of the prisoners inside its walls died of despair, having lost the will to live. Long-term exposure usually leads to insanity and even death” Sirius explains. Harry gives an audible _GASP_ at this.

At this point, Remus looks down at his watch. “I must be going, Sirius. I have another engagement to be at” he says standing up. As he begins to walk around the table towards the fireplace, he is almost knocked over by a strong hug from Harry.

“Thank you, Uncle Remus. Thank you for telling me what happened to my parents and for always being here for me” Harry coos.

“You are most welcome, Harry” Remus responds patting Harry on the back. “I owe it to your mother and father.” Harry releases his grip around Remus’ waist.

Remus continues toward the fireplace, but before he can get there he is enveloped in another hug. This one from his long-time friend. No words were spoken. They just looked into each other’s eyes with the deepest of understanding. They release each other and Remus walks up to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of green powder. He throws it into the fire saying “Lupin Cottage” as he does, and green flames erupt. He steps in and waves to the pair watching and disappears into the green flames.

**Author's Note:**

> A special shout out to my friend Sam, who helped proofread this. She was also a major source of inspiration as we work on re-writing JK's work in a new way.


End file.
